This project will study the pathogenesis, diagnosis, and therapy of endogenous Candida and Aspergillus endophthalmitis in the rabbit and subhuman primate. Our investigations have demonstrated that progressive C. albicans endophthalmitis can be produced by intravenous injection of blastospores in rabbits and monkeys and that the early retinochoroidal stage in the rabbit can be modified by antifungal therapy and corticosteroids. The significance of strain and species of fungus; phase of the organism; inoculum size; and method of introduction in regard to incidence and severity of coular disease will be defined in these models. Newer methods for detection of fungal antibody and antigen in ocular fluids will be appraised. The effects of gluco-corticosteroid therapy on the development and progression of Candida and Aspergillus endophthalmitis will be determined. The safety of intravitreal antifungal antibiotics in the baboon eye will be assessed by light, scanning, and transmission microscopy; electroretinography; and autoradiography. The project will evaluate the efficacy of various antifungal agents on established fungal endophthalmitis in the rabbit by quantitative ocular cultures. The validity of these observations will be assessed in the subhuman primate model. The results of the studies should amplify our understanding of the pathogenesis of ocular fungi and have direct application to the diagnosis and therapy of various forms of fungal endophthalmitis and disseminated infection.